


Tales from Another World

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Collection of various stories (AUs, stories set in different time periods, and many, many other things)Basically, here is where I'll dump anything and everything that comes to mind at any given time. You have been warned.





	1. Same Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternate Universe  
> Summary: Gondolin is betrayed by a different person

"And what could you possibly offer me that can convince me to betray my city, the city I had sworn to protect no matter what?" the elf spat

Morgoth merely smiled and uttered a name. A name which sent chills down Glorfindel's spine. 

"How would I know that what you said is true?" Glorfindel demanded

"You can't know." Morgoth said simply "Only you have the power to ensure that I keep my promise to you. After all, my armies will be busy during the sack, so you'd have an ample opportunity to ensure your safety as well as the safety of the one you desire so."

"Then I am yours." Glorfindel declared

"Good." Morgoth said "Now, my Orcs will escort you back. We don't want to cause any undue suspicion, now do we? Oh, and just one more thing. If you betray me, then nothing and no one would keep you from my wrath."

-x-

Light was everywhere. It burned his eyes. Eyes that were so used to the dark.

And yet he prevailed. He had to. His end goal was close, so close.

"You seem out of it." Ecthelion looked at him in concern

"I'll be fine." Glorfindel reassured his friend "More importantly, how are the preparations coming?"

"Pretty well." Ecthelion said "We're almost finished."

"Good." Glorfindel smiled

This would go well. He just knew it would.


	2. Signs (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Canonical  
> Summary: How could they missed the signs when they were there all along

The celebration was well underway. As was customary, the Royal family attended. Well, almost all of Royal family.

Yet something was different today. None of them had any appetite. Which was not suprising, considering the atmosphere.

"How is he, father?" Idril asked, furrowing her brows in concern.

"I am not sure. There are episodes where he gets better, before his condition takes a turn for the worse again." Turgon informed her, with sadness in his eyes

"It might be psychosomatic." Tuor offered 

"I'll have my healers look into it." Turgon nodded "For now, we eat."

And all discussion on this matter ceased as they all dug in.

-x-

Ecthelion and Glorfindel were the first ones to visit. They looked sadly at the person curled up in bed. Glorfindel carried a bowl of stew in his hands, which he carefully laid down on the table.

Ecthelion opened the curtains, letting sunlight filter into the room. The bedridden Elf winced as the bright light struck his eyes, before regaining his bearings.

"Turgon is coming to see you later today." Glorfindel informed "Just thought you should know, so you could prepare yourself. We've also saved some food from the feast for you, if you'd like to try some."

"Thank you." the Elf said gratefully

"Well, we'll be leaving now." Glorfindel said "Call us if you need us."

-x-

Being in the same position was uncomfortable.

And yet, Maeglin didn't dare move. Doing so would aggravate the wounds, and that would be worse.

The whip marks on his back burned, as did all the other wounds inflicted upon him. The Dark Lord was proficient in torture, and he knew how to make the pain last for a long time. He felt it even now.

In the end he had given in. He was promised that the pain would stop, and that he would get everything he had ever wanted. 

And yet, the pain didn't stop.

It was still pure agony.

He willed himself to fall asleep, hoping for some release, however brief.

Yet there was no release. Every time he closed his eyes, he found himself back in that place.

And his nightmares only made his condition worse.

His own mind and body had turned against him.

-x-

Maeglin felt a washcloth being placed against his forehead.

"He is burning up." a distant voice said

"Then get some more." another distant voice commanded "I have already lost his mother to something similar to this. If history repeats itself, I don't know what I'd do."

There was a sound of retreating footsteps, and then Maeglin knew no more.

-x-

"I have.....something important to tell you....." Maeglin managed to say once he awoke next

"It can wait until you're healthy again." a pair of strong arms pushed Maeglin down onto the bed 

"It....can't wait....." Maeglin insisted weakly

"You should be concerned about your health first." the voice - his uncle's voice - said firmly "I've lost your mother. I don't want to lose you as well."

-x-

Maeglin finally felt well enough to stand up, though he still needed others to help him, to keep him from falling down.

"Now, you wanted to tell me something?" Turgon joined him on the balcony

Two servants hovered nearby, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

"Yes, uncle." Maeglin took a deep breath "I have told Morgoth where to find us and how to conquer the city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter


	3. Heroes of the Future (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if some parts of what we were told are wrong?
> 
> OR
> 
> About the Sea and the two lives it saved.

The murky depths of the Sea closed all around her, and she was surrounded by murky darkness. 

"Your days have not yet ended, child." Ulmo's voice came from everywhere "You have proven loyal to Light, and thus I will spare your life."

Tar-Miriel surfaced, taking a mouthful of air. She had repented. She was alive.

"You shall be reunited with your kin upon our shores. Your fate is intertwined with theirs." Ulmo told her

"What must I do, my Lord?" Tar-Miriel inquired, with reverence in her tone

"My brother Irmo would take care of you until the time is right. Then you shall arise as the ruler of your kin, and would command them when Last Battle comes to be." Ulmo pronounced

And as he lifted her up into his arms, Tar-Miriel found herself falling into a deep sleep.

-x-

Hurin shuddered as he stood on the shore of the Sea. The cold winds blew, and they pierced him to his very core.

He had lost everything. His brother, his wife, and all three of his children. Even Turgon had forsaken him. He had nothing left to live for, not any more. 

The Sea would drown his sorrows. He looked at the landscape of Beleriand for the last time.

Then he jumped into the Sea.

Rather than the biting cold he had expected, he felt warmth all around him.

"Why do you throw your life away so carelessly?" a voice asked

"Because I have nothing left." Hurin said bitterly

"Aye, but you still have a role to play." the voice revealed "Your son is our chosen one. You and the remainder of your family will aid him as was foretold."

Hurin felt himself being lifted up, and then he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.....
> 
> Many thanks to Huinesoron of BD Forums, who inspired this chapter.


	4. Signs (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin, Turgon and the others discuss how best to deal with an invasion.

The tension was thick. So thick it could be cut with a knife. Everyone who was anyone was invited on Turgon's orders. As usual, his daughter and nephew were at his side. Fariel and Famiel were also present, just in case. Turgon couldn't help but smile when they 'persuaded' him that he should have medical professionals present. Indeed, their tongues were as sharp as their current patient's eyesight.

Then Turgon grew serious as he remembered the task at hand.

"People of Gondolin." he announced loudly and clearly "The location of the city has been compromised."

Immediately, people started whispering, most of them wondering how did it happen. 

"Is someone responsible for this?" Ecthelion asked Turgon directly

"It matters not whether someone was responsible or not." Turgon said sternly "What matters is how will we fix this."

Fariel rose.

"May I speak, my King?" she requested politely

"You have my permission." Turgon told her

"If......" Fariel glanced at Maeglin, who was beside her, and he nodded subtly "If someone is indeed responsible for this breach in security, I suggest they continue with what they've been doing. They would pretend they are still working with Morgoth, while in reality, they would be working with us from here on out. Is this strategy acceptable?"

"Aye." Turgon declared "It is. The rest of you will pitch in to keep Morgoth in the dark about the fact we know this."

-x-

"Well, that went better than I've expected." Maeglin said

He, together with Fariel and Famiel, stood on the balcony overlooking the valley of Tumladen. 

"I suppose this would be a difficult task." Fariel quipped

"Aye, it is." Maeglin sighed

His heart felt heavy. 

The sky darkened, and there were three shapes moving out far down below.

"It is time." Maeglin stated grimly

-x-

"I thought we agreed that you should come alone." an Orc chieftain growled

"Me and my sister hold the same animosity towards Turgon as Lord Maeglin does." Fariel explained "Turgon is responsible for the deaths of our fathers during Nirnaeth, just as he caused the deaths of Maeglin's parents. That's why Maeglin brought us."

Maeglin and Famiel both nodded.

"Very well." Orc chieftain grinned "So, do you have any new developments to share with me?"

"Idril and Tuor are building a secret way, which leads to the Eagle Cleft pass. They plan to escape using it if the city is ever attacked." Maeglin reported "I suggest you place sentries there and intercept them. And remember our deal: Tuor and Earendil must die and Idril must be given to me." 

"Aye." the Orc chieftain grinned savagely "Morgoth has tasked me to give you this."

He handed Maeglin a token.

"Wear it in a place it is visible." he instructed "You and whoever is with you shall be spared by our armies."

"I thank you." Maeglin responded, putting the token around his neck "Fariel, Famiel, stick close to me. Once the attack begins, we shall take Idril with us. Everyone else will be left to their fate."

"They brought this upon themselves." Fariel said viciously "We are on your side, Maeglin."

Famiel nodded, though her smile was no less vicious than that of her sister.

-x-

They returned to Gondolin, and once they were safe in familiar surroundings, their facades dropped.

"You've done well, Maeglin." Fariel assured him "Your act was impeccable, and you hoodwinked them like a professional."

"As did you." Maeglin praised her in turn "You and Famiel could act pretty well yourselves. For a moment, I thought that your resentment of Turgon was real."


	5. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of Eorl the Young, and of Rohirrim

Eorl breathed in deeply. He was glad to be here now. He will never forget his ancestress, the one who was counted as the foremother of the Rohirrim. He touched the pendant which had been passed from generation to generation. Their foremother - and his - had been forgotten, overshadowed by her more famous cousin. Still, Eorl never forgot her, and neither would his people or his descendants.

He gazed upon her statue, made of white marble. Her golden tresses fell onto her shoulders like a veil. Her eyes shone with the light of her house. 

"You were a strong leader." Eorl whispered "You sought death, but death didn't come. And you accepted it with your head held high, and you became a shining beacon for all of your descendants. My people would remember you, even if no one else would."

Then he brushed his hand against the statue, before he departed, ready to face both his people and his duties.

As he turned and walked away, the sunlight fell onto the statue, illuminating the plaque bearing her name.

Niniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This headcanon is mine, and you won't take it from me.


End file.
